1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatically marking, reading and distinguishing apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to an automatically marking, reading and distinguishing apparatus for marking, reading, and distinguishing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Relative Art
Quality control is an important issue for the printed circuit board manufacture process. During the manufacture, each connection between the element and the printed circuit board has to be checked one by one. In order to trace the printed circuit board during the manufacture process and afterward, a bar code is printed or attached on the printed circuit board. Once any piece of printed circuit board has problem, the whole manufacture process information may be traced through the bar code.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 536104 dated on Jul. 15, 2002 discloses a base 1, a main holder 2, a marking system 3 and a computer 5. The marking system 3 further comprises a laser bar code printer 6 and a bar code reader 4 having a charge coupled device (CCD) which is disposed on the main holder 2. As FIG. 1 shows, the relative art device positions a printed circuit board 7 and uses the computer 5 to control a transmission device 8 to adjust the position of the printed circuit board 7. The relative device may handle only single printed circuit board and single side at one time. In addition, the relative art device gives a warning, shuts down the process, and manually marks the defective printed circuit board.